Dino Island Laboratory
The Dino Island Laboratory is a large facility built on Dinosaur Island and used by XERRD to mutate dinosaurs. History After the four Mesozoic Morphing Monsters of Dinosaur Island were trapped in a cave, XERRD constructed this laboratory to use. Its location was strategic, as the LEGOLAND government barely paid attention to Dinosaur Island and thus allowed it to be built and operated in secrecy, and the jungles of the island provided XERRD with a population of raptors and unidentified prehistoric lizards. Much of XERRD's operations took place in the Dino Island Laboratory. Here, many of their experiments were created, such as the Mutant Dinosaurs and the Quasifigus Hybrids. As Dino Attack Team had no knowledge of the laboratory's existence, through most of the Dino Attack the laboratory was never attacked. Shortly after the beginning of the Dino Attack, there was a massive explosion in the Dino Island Laboratory while XERRD inventors were creating a top-secret mind-switching device. Despite the damage and casualties, XERRD quickly recovered and expanded the laboratory. The mind-switching machine was successfully completed. However, a group of Dino Attack agents and villains stumbled upon the Dino Island Laboratory after exploring a subway and sewage system. Dr. Rex captured these individuals, but they escaped the dungeon and interrogation room. As a result, Dr. Rex and the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids battled the Dino Attack agents and villains. During the battle, Dr. Rex switched bodies with one Dino Attack agent, Rex, and seemingly lost control of the Hybrids to Rex. Several months later, the Dino Attack Team made its first major assault on the Dino Island Laboratory, with a strike force consisting entirely of Brickster-Bots and FMB-Bots. Although many of these robots were defeated in the battles outside the laboratory, a number of them survived, infiltrated the laboratory, and used guerrilla tactics to wreak havoc in the Dino Island Laboratory, freeing three unused Quasifigus Hybrids from the stasis room. Between the FMB-Bots' work and Dr. Rex's efforts to destroy them, the Dino Island Laboratory has sustained much damage. Finally, after Dr. Rex destroyed the last FMB-Bot, he discovered that the Brickster was the leader of the Brickster-Bot guerrilla army. While the Brickster-Bots and FMB-Bots were causing havoc, the Brickster had planted bombs all around the laboratory. Once he was caught by Dr. Rex, the Brickster detonated these explosives, destroying much of the Dino Island Laboratory and forcing the survivors to retreat to a XERRD outpost in the Goo Caverns. Locations Cage Room There are multiple cage rooms throughout the Dino Island Laboratory. These rooms contain caged dinosaurs that have yet to be mutated. Rex and Chompy both were trapped in a cage room, where Rex had a conversation with a raptor. Most of the caged dinosaurs were freed when the laboratory was destroyed by the Brickster's explosives. Interrogation Room The interrogation room is where Dr. Rex interrogates prisoners. Truth serums are kept in this room, which Dr. Rex injects his prisoners with while simultaneously extracting a blood sample. A computer in this room is designed to identify the DNA in these blood samples. Cases of DNA samples, needles, and knives are also found here. Three of the four 'prototype' Mutant Dinos are kept in stasis tubes in this room, but they were eventually broken out. Most interestingly, there is a book in a glass case protected by invisible lasers; what this book is about is not yet revealed. Rex and Chompy were both interrogated in this room. Dungeon The dungeon is the extensive basement in which Dr. Rex keeps his prisoners. For Minifigs, he chains them to a wall with chains that are nearly unbreakable. The only thing seen to snap these chains are Libo's claws. For larger prisoners, they are kept in prison cells. Frozeen, Libo, Amanda Claw, Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek were all held prisoner in the dungeon, but later escaped. Then, Dr. Rex himself was locked in a prison cell by Hybrids. The Mesozoic Morphing Monsters attacked the dungeon, unintentionally freeing Dr. Rex. "Top Secret" Room The "Top Secret" room was a room containing a large pod-like machine. If two beings are inside the pod and a lever is thrown, the machine will actually transfer the Creative Sparks of each being to the other's body. Therefore, it can be considered a mind-switching machine. Rex and Dr. Rex battled in the "Top Secret" room, during which Rex accidentally pushed the lever with his tail and activated the machine, switching the bodies of the T-Rex and the scientist. The room was later destroyed in the Mesozoic Morphing Monsters' attack, thus ensuring that Rex and Dr. Rex's switch is permanent. Garage The garage is where Dr. Rex's Dino Track Transports are kept when not in use. Octan gas and mechanic tools are also stored in the garage to refuel and repair the Dino Track Transports. Rex, Amanda, and L-D1748 were led to the garage by several Hybrids and proceeded to steal one of the Dino Track Transports. The garage was later destroyed by one of the Brickster's explosives. Silge Room The Silge room was where Dr. Rex's scientists tested with G.E. metal and Ssol metal to create Silge metal. Later, a suit of Mutant T-Rex armor was designed here using Silge and is currently in use by Dr. Rex. Mutation Department The mutation department is where dinosaurs are mutated. Chemicals, machines, viruses, and Maelstrom-infected bricks are stored here for use in mutation. As the mutation department was not explored by the Dino Attack Team before the Brickster destroyed it, not many details are known. Stasis Room The stasis room is a large circular chamber lined with stasis tubes filled with Dr. Rex's anti-aging serum. Many specimens of many different species, both natural and Minifig-made, are kept within these tubes. Each tube is accompanied by a plaque stating the tube's contents. A secret door is hidden in this chamber, and on the other side is a single chamber occupied by a single stasis tube that contained Talia Kaahs. General discovered both these rooms and smashed Kaahs's tube, freeing the young woman. FMB-Bots later freed the unused Quasifigus Hybrids from this chamber. Other Rooms When Rex and Chompy made their way through the Dino Island Laboratory, they passed by many rooms they did not explore. These rooms include: *'Testing Room' *'Fossil Room' *'Hospital Wing' Trivia *The Dino Island Laboratory was a recycled idea from a scrapped Brickfilm by PeabodySam based upon the LEGO Dinosaurs theme. *A set based upon the Dino Island Laboratory was planned for DINO ATTACK: Saga of a Conflict, but was cancelled when the Project U-Bulid Play Set Adventures line was discontinued. Category:Locations Category:XERRD Category:PeabodySam